


Inside Us

by arhra



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhra/pseuds/arhra





	

So really you broke me,  
Snapped all of my memories backwards like iridescent bones  
And left me to suffer alone,  
Surely you still love me, but surely you are still gone and I am not allowed  
To even miss you,

It hurts and aches so much but there is nothing to do so I just keep trying to breathe every day  
In, and out,  
Inhaling the date in hopes to ground myself to anything truly existing

It aches and I want you to hold me because it hurts too much  
Even though you made this,  
My flesh still feels as tender as a dream and I am stuck in a repetition of nightmares  
Where I fall off a cliff,  
Only for my mind to immediately loop me back so that I am falling all over again

I am only dreaming,  
And my tendons breaking like harsh memories of my whole life  
It’s only dreaming

13/2/16


End file.
